


looking at you

by pastisregret



Series: ask and answer [27]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/M, chloe is a mastermind i stg, pining adrien although he doesn't know he's pining pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: prompt: can you combine blind date with accidental eavesdropping? i did.or, adrien doesn't know why he's so interested in marinette's date. chloé knows why.





	looking at you

**Author's Note:**

> chloé is my fav we all gotta accept it at this point

“You know, if you like her so much, you could always just, I don’t know, _go over and talk to her_?”

“I don’t like her,” Adrien assures Chloé, snapping his head back to look at her. He frowns, watching the way she looked all too pleased at him. “And why do you care? You don’t even like Marinette.”

“How I feel about Dupain-Cheng doesn’t matter,” Chloé says, brushing off his badly thrown comeback. “What matters right now is that she’s two tables away from us, on a date, with the one guy I happen to know she likes. _Majorly_.”

Finger moving around the rim of her wine glass, she smirks. Dinner with Adrien had seemed boring at first, especially when he had nothing to offer her for entertainment other than fencing stories and the newest anime he was watching, but now it was worth it.

Now, she had something to make fun of.

“How do you know that?” he asks, watching the way she looked all too smug. Chloé was a lot of things, but friends with the majority of girls in their class she was not, and he needed to get to the bottom of how she knew maybe the most important piece of information he had heard all night.

“You act like it’s hard finding out stuff,” she says. “Sabrina’s got dirt on practically everyone in the class. She was in the bathroom and heard Alya talking to Dupain-Cheng about a blue-haired guy she wanted to set her up with, the same guy I bet you a hundred euros is the guy across from her.”

Adrien frowns. “That doesn’t mean she likes him. You just said Alya wanted to set her up.”

“Yeah, maybe I would’ve thought that too. But, Sabrina was in chem putting on her lab coat when she heard Marinette fawning over pics of Juleka’s older brother. Juleka’s older brother who’s two years ahead of us, has blue hair, and oh what else? Is totally available.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Wish I was. On top of that, he’s in a band. A _band_, Adrien. C’mon, that’s enough for even me to go crazy over him.”

“You don’t even like guys,” Adrien retorts.

“Yeah, but if a guitar playing stud showed up and batted his eyes at me, I might just reconsider.”

“He plays _guitar_?” Groaning, Adrien slumped in his seat.

Chloé looks at him, then looks over where Marinette was. She was talking to him, yet more at ease with him than she was with Adrien. _Too_ at ease, if Chloé knew better. So much so she knew something had to be done.

“If it’s that tough on you, just go over and say hi,” she comments, watching Marinette laugh at something blue-haired guy said. “Piano might not beat guitar, but she might be more interested if she caught her eyes on you.”

“I just can’t walk in on her date, Chlo! Do you know how embarrassing that would be?” he asks, before noticing just how loud he was getting. Lowering his voice, he noticed what sounded like her laugh, the kind of laugh she made whenever Alya or Nino made a good joke.

He wondered if he should listen, see what kind of jokes he could note down to use later.

“I don’t know. Why don’t we find out?” She raised a hand, waving it in the air until Marinette caught sight. Watching the way she went pale, Chloé’s smile grew and she saw Marinette get up from the table, grabbing her bag and probably telling her date some dumb excuse.

Stopping at the table, she stood before them, too busy watching Chloé to notice she wasn’t alone.

“Were you eavesdropping on me?” Marinette asked, eyes narrowed at Chloé.

“Of course not. Adrien just wanted to know what was up.” Chloé leaned forward, grabbing one of the thin breadsticks placed in a basket. Breaking it in half, she smiled at Marinette, gesturing one end to him. “How’s the date, Dupain-Cheng?”

Marinette turned red, blush coming over her face. Adrien noticed she was wearing makeup tonight, a layer of lipgloss on making her lips stand out and- _was she wearing mascara_? He had thought Alya said before she didn’t like dressing up, that it was hard enough getting her to put her hair down from pigtails.

If he didn’t know any better, he’d think she dressed up for tonight.

“The date is _fine_, thank you.” She lowered her voice, a hand coming to brush back a loose bang and looking at Adrien. “I-I didn’t know you were with Chloé, Adrien.”

“Well,” Chloé answers before Adrien can speak, “my mom wants to partner up with his dad for a new collab, so we’re hanging out while they’re talking at the hotel. _Très boring_, I know, but Adri knows how to make things exciting. Right?”

“Chlo,” he says, face going too warm too fast. “Let’s stop bothering Marinette. She’s busy.”

“No, no, you’re fine. We haven’t even gotten our meals yet, so…” Marinette looks at Chloé, challenging glint in her eyes. “Go on, _Chlo_.”

“Oh no. Don’t mind me. Just wanted to say hi.” Chloé smirks, leaning forward and looking up at her. Nudging the breadstick at the direction she came from, she continued. “You better get back to your date. Wouldn’t want him to wonder where you went, Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette bites her lip, looking like she was holding herself back from saying something. Adrien took a quick breathe, noticing just how nice the lipgloss looked on her.

“You’re lucky I’m in a good mood tonight, Chloé.” Turning her face away from Chloé, she smiled at Adrien, her hand coming back to tuck back another piece of hair that wasn’t there.

Her hand, Adrien noticed, that had on the lucky charm he gifted her for her birthday.

“Have a nice night, Adrien.”

And then, she walked off, Adrien watching until his neck started to ache. He turned back, only to be faced with Chloé.

“I knew you liked her,” she says, head tilting.

“I don’t- “ Adrien starts, but he stops before he can continue. Sighing, he throws his head back, looking up at the lights hanging from the ceiling before them.

“You do,” she repeats. She leans over, pressing a breadstick into his open hand. “Eat.”

“I think I’ve lost my appetite,” Adrien says.

“Haha, very funny. Now pick something to order. If I had known you’d get like this with one interaction with Dupain-Cheng, I wouldn’t have called her over.”

He finally looks back down at the table, watching the way Chloé took a sip from her glass. “Why _did_ you call her over?”

Chloé trained her eyes past him, where she saw Marinette back into a conversation with what’s-his-name. Who seemed tenser, and dare she say- less enthusiastic? Who kept flickering her eyes over to where they were, and most _definitely_ wasn’t watching her. Who was playing with that damn bracelet even as she talked with that guy.

Who most certainly liked Adrien.

Lifting her glass for a drink, Chloé shrugged, lips leaving a stain on the glass.

“What can I say? I like a little mess.”

**Author's Note:**

> mari-cheres on tumblr, inuyashas_ on twitter


End file.
